stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Ebak Sison
Please note that the user Ebak hasn't really been here since late 2007, early 2008. Any vandalism to this page does not actually get to him anymore. It simply creates work for the admins, whom are not your targets (they don't even know you guys...). Thank you for your attention. Aabh 22:33, 3 August 2009 (UTC) About mixing timelines with Tamerlane Er... not to be too picky about this my friend... but having Ebak be the one that taught Julie Cochrane how to beat the no-win scenario (Which she didn't beat because of anything a cadet could do, BTW ;) ), sorta takes all the cool out of Julie in my first comic and gives it all to Ebak :( Can... can we negotiate on this point? (I fear you may have even asked me about this and I misunderstood you... If that's true, then this is all just a simple misunderstanding and I'm really sorry about that...) Also, I hit the article with a spell check and the grammer hammer, I tried to keep all British English spellings in-tact, but sometimes they were badly misspelled and my computer only corrects in American English, so you may want to go back and re-affix the spellings of certain words. Aabh 12:30, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :This is the problem with people taking/"borrowing" from each other's fan fiction creations on this wiki. :: I don't think it's a problem in a bad sense, it's simply a mistake. I wasn't clear in my comic (Did I mention I wrote that script in an hour?) how Julie beat the Kobayashi Maru (I've corrected that by writing how she did it in the Kobayashi Maru article), I think Ebak was simply tying in all the data to make things fit. Besides, I think it's awesome to share a universe and share characters, it adds something to all of our works. I'm not offended at all. Ebak; I re-read the piece and I think its also a Grandfather Paradox... please don't make me write in Grandfather Paradoxes!!! :D Aabh 14:00, 1 October 2007 (UTC) ::: Its really my mistake, the idea is that Ebak didn't teach her...thats impossible...but his great...great...you get the idea, grandfather wasn't a captain in the federation, he was a teacher, I myself should have also been more clear on the matter really User:Ebak_the_cat 15:39, 1 Octover 2007 Furthermore Sasoriza, I have linked to many many different fan fics...with their permission. Me and Aabh have spoken with each other alot and even before the inccident, I simply forgot to be more clearer what I said. what it said was that he was reading about his ancestory and how HE had taught her. Aabh mistook that He...in refering to Ebak himself...when that is impossible, so the idea is that Ebaks...great....great..grandfather taught her at the academy (working on a profile for him right now) as he wasn't a starfleet navy officer per say, he was simply a teacher of tactics. Furtheremore (I hate to say it though) Aabh himself wasn't clear with the circumstances in which Julie beat the KM senario and now he has been more clear I can modify that section. IQ It was the best way I could think of to have him involved wtih the SHP without him being a "uber" character, the intention was to have the subjects be uber..but the experiment was not a sucesses and only produced slightly more advanced humans, thus the project was dispanded yada yada yada...if I come up with a better explanation, I will change it. The reason I came up with this is because Klingons are associated with being not very intelligent...thus I came up with the explanation (there are some exceptions of course, like Worf, but remember how stupid Regent Worf was?) – Ebak the cat 21:17, 14 October 2007 (UTC) there reason he is not as smart as a Vulcan is because of the conflict between the Vulcan and Klingon DNA which brought the IQ down just enough to only be above average IQ. That's some explanation.... 21:01, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Sabotage Today on this page was sabotage by a..."Friend" of mine. I appologise for any inconvenience. – 194.154.22.51 14:56, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :Is this Ebak the cat posting? Your ip is the same as one that blanked this article... - 15:07, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Yes it is, I corrected the problem on my "friends" computer when I got the oppotunity, I appologise for any inconveniece once again. Don't block the IP though, its from the same workplace, if you need comfirmation then just ask anything that needs to be asked. – Ebak the cat 16:38, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Sabotage Part II Two other IPs were logged as vandalising this page. I've reverted it back to the previous version (by just cutting and pasting the latest "normal" version as I don't know how to "revert" quite yet) but can someone please either lock the article or block the vandals? Thanks. --usscantabrian 23:38, 13 November 2007 (UTC) Correction, one of them "Vandals" was me, I added a section that simply said "This is a character appearing in a novela currently being written by the creator of the character" as that is what it is...plus for any more vandels who come who know me can see why this page exists (I simply forgot to log on) the other incident was also not what I would consider vandalism, they simply took the picture off the page, which would cut my actual look out of the picture completely, besides, I'm replacing that soon, lol, but I've learnt not to be ashamed of being a Trekkie and until I get a better one, the picture stays. – Ebak the cat 23:52, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :One of the edits did say something about testicular cancer, I think (which someone obviously thinks is hilarious put probably won't if it ever happens to him or someone he loves) and the other said something about the character being married to a character named Jacob Pacey instead of Rin (sp?). So I assumed it was vandals. Check the logs and see... --usscantabrian 00:06, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :) ::Actually, what it said was: :::During his teen years, a sperm deficiency disease called Acute Testicular Gingescrotis rendered Ebak's "testicular envelope" useless in all respects save to provide a distraction from his equally deformed phallus. Unfased, Ebak continued towards his lifelong dream to become the first and only member of the starship enterprise to also have a singing cameo in the popular Broadway show Cats The Musical. His wife and soulmate Rim, who is currently living in a brothel in Australia, says that they cope with his deformity by using thier own devised method of arrousal christened the 'Bak Tactic by Ebak himself in which, while viewing cult 80's classics such as knightrider and the A team, one partner lies on his/her back while the other stimulates said partner's ear lobes and parforms a chant made up of an extensive and possibly excessive repetition of the phrase "He's dead, Jim". This, she claims, compares to being entered by a horse on viagra while simultaniously snorting five lines of a blend of prescription drugs and playing the most recent PS3 games. ::I didn't feel this was appropriate or what was probably intended for this article so I removed it. --usscantabrian 00:08, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Yeah, that is very offensive and I swear that if I find the son of a b*tch who does it, I will hurt them...but yes...do block any edits made by any IP that vandalises the page please, however...if you do that, will I still be able to log into one of the PC's at work and then log onto the page to do a little editing or refinement? – Ebak the cat 00:12, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::So... um... Ebak, my dear friend... when you make edits on this file in the future, please rememeber to login... I've been jumping at everything being edited from any IP address... :-) ::On another note; is it possible to lock this so that only registered users may make edits? I might need to hop in here now and again now that the character is intertwined with Tamerlane... --- Aabh 03:41, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Protected page Due to the recent vandalism to this page I have now protected it from unregistered users. - 04:11, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :: Thank you Jrofeta, much appreciated, maybe you should speak to Aabh about protecting his pages, as Ebak is intertwined with Tamerlane, it may come under vandalism as well, I doubt it, but better to play it safe. :::Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We don't want to protect pages unnecessarily, it is after all against the spirit of a wiki. Though you can request page protection if you think that it is necessary. - 09:32, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I appreciate the thought :D But as of yet, no one has really even looked at my Ebak funny, so I'm not going to worry until something happens to it... Somehow I think this is a person who has a personal grudge against our Felinious friend here... Not me, so I should be okay. Aabh 12:56, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Wrong! Ebak Sison (Mirror) was vandalised today. Ebak the cat 12:38, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Ebak... was Ebak Sison (Mirror) written by you? Yes? Then I'm probably not "Wrong!"... My point was that they are targeting you. Not me. I'm sympathetic to your plight, my friend... but I think it's just a touch premature to lock down any Tamerlane page... please don't chew on me for this... I didn't do it, honest! Aabh 22:35, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::: Yeah, sorry about that, anyway, it was and I'm not blaming you, I know you wouldn't do that. Ebak the cat 22:50, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Vandalism Part III It appears it has not started again, I've corrected it back to its previous incarnation. Request unknown user: 86.150.148.232 be warned/banned. :Strange how pages associated with this character keep getting shit. Anyway it's now restricted to registered users. 21:43, 24 November 2007 (UTC) What other pages are being edited and vandalised?... ::That's a good question (Was that you, Ebak? Please do remember the tiles... this part looks like you asking and responding in confusion to your gay message... I think the person involved is posting in here as well... thus, now more than ever, it's very important that you sign your posts my friend (Wouldn't want the vandilizer in question to request banning your ip...o_O).Aabh 01:17, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Yeah, that was me, lol, so what pages are being vandalised? – Ebak the cat 01:50, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Picture Picture of Ebak removed because of continuous misuse of the image. – Ebak the cat 11:43, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :Misused in what way? 12:16, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::Spread around as a joke between my enemies (who are also the vandals) and edited to look disgraceful and offensive. Also used in a presentation without my consent to make a mockery of me. – Ebak the cat 19:09, 19 December 2007 (UTC)